


True and Right

by georgiamagnolia



Series: Becoming Partners [2]
Category: Man From U.N.C.L.E.
Genre: Gen, Mission Fic, Partnership
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-26
Updated: 2011-07-26
Packaged: 2017-10-21 18:50:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/228459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/georgiamagnolia/pseuds/georgiamagnolia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A look behind the scenes, where the foundations are put.</p><p>~it is true and right to keep what is yours~ Carmina Burana</p>
            </blockquote>





	True and Right

Napoleon sat at his usual table in the canteen, it was quiet between meals and the coffee was better than he would get in the break room on his own level. He had personnel files to update and since they were not filled with any top secret information, he was working on them while he enjoyed the warm brew. He laid down his pen and took a sip, listening to the conversation at the table on the other side of the divider. He thought maybe he should tell the men at the table that they ought to pay more attention to who might be listening in, then again, how would he learn the newest gossip if he did? Rarely did his fellow agents tell him what was really on their minds, he was CEA and as such, part of the establishment. They started treating him differently as soon as he had been given the new office. After nearly a year as the CEA, he was used to conversations changing tone as soon as he entered a gathering. He suppressed a sigh and took another sip, allowing the conversation to wash over him.

“I heard they recalled him.”

“Getting too comfortable over here was he?”

“How comfortable could he be getting, New York is hard enough to get used to for Americans, imagine getting dumped here after where he’s from?” a third voice joined in.

“It’s not like he’s not well traveled, he schooled in Europe, he’s lived in London…” the first man said.

“And no doubt loved every minute of it, have you seen that man swallow a bottle of booze? He can’t do that back home.”

“His country thinks it owns him I suppose, and I guess they do in a way. But he is really good at his job, it’s too bad they want him back.”

“What’s theirs is theirs, I suppose,” the second man said.

The conversation broke up and the three moved away from the table, Napoleon remained, drinking his cooling coffee and contemplating what he had heard. He went back to the files in front of him, rereading them again, some of them he had almost memorized. He heard footsteps and looked up to find Illya walking across the canteen. He half rose from his seat to catch the man’s attention.

“Illya, do you mind joining me for some coffee?”

Illya held up his cup of tea and nodded, turning to join Napoleon at the table.

“Everything squared away in the labs?”

“Yes. We had a little going away get together for Al-Siddik, he will be missed.”

“He’s a good man, quite the loss for Section Three, and good in the lab, I have heard.”

“Yes, but he does have compensations of some kind. You know they are giving him his own lab in Damascus, likely he will head the section before too long. And he has an arranged marriage to go home to as well.”

“I suppose that is what he gets for being related to the local ruling class.”

“Forced marriage?”

“Well, expectations of heirs, I was thinking.”

“Ah.” Illya sipped his tea, then nodded toward the files. “Today is the day then?”

“Yes. Have you considered…” Napoleon let the sentence trail off, not wanting to pressure his co-worker.

“I have, Napoleon. And I agree.”

Napoleon broke into a smile, the wide genuine one that Illya had rarely seen over the last year of working with the man, but had learned to recognize. He didn’t realize until that moment that Napoleon might have been worried about his answer.

“I should go, I have some boxes to finish packing.”

“Go ahead and have maintenance drop them off in my, ah, our office, there is a desk already there for you.”

Illya stood then held out his hand, “Thank you, Napoleon.”

Napoleon shook the offered hand, a firm sure grip, equal all around. “No, Illya, thank you. I think this will be good for both of us.”

“We can but hope.” Illya nodded and then turned to go.

Napoleon opened one last file in front of him and added a handwritten note to the last page…

 _CEA Napoleon Solo with proposed Section Two Number Two Illya Kuryakin. There is no better match._

Now he was ready for his meeting with Alexander Waverly, and he was very sure that his choice for a permanent partner would be approved. After all, he’d worked damn hard to put all his pieces in place, to encourage the promotion he knew Illya wanted into Section Two for good, and he was used to winning. His endgame was in play and he knew that this victory would lead to many, many more.

**Author's Note:**

> Greed


End file.
